Unknown Reasons
by Mariko Midori
Summary: China gets shot multiple times. Britain and America get kidnapped. Is Canada possessed? These questions will be answered, eventually. I suck at summaries! Fanfic #10!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I am now invading the Hetalia world! This story is so epic even America will be jealous! **

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

China ran like he never ran before. He was being chased by a gun-wielding maniac, who was having way too much fun with a machine gun. He managed to deflect some of the bullets with his famous Wok, but was hit in leg, arm, left shoulder blade and back. The Asian stumbled, picked himself back up and continued running/limping. His vision blurred. His thoughts muddled together. He could barely hear the gun going off. Then he tripped over a stray tree root and fell. China felt someone turn him over just as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dudes! Are we there yet?" America's loud, obnoxious voice rang through the forest. Britain rolled his eyes.<p>

"Bloody hell. We'll get there when we get there!"

"How long will that be?" America asked.

"We'rr be there in thirty minutes," the calm voice of Japan said. "You must be patient, though I think it is time for a break."

They sat down and took out bags of Chex Mix, scones and rice balls. A short time later, the trio continued to their location. America started complaining again, but was suddenly cut off. Off in the distance, the nations heard a loud, thunderous crack that was all to familiar with them: gunfire. Japan unsheathed his katana and ran toward the direction the shot was heard. Britain and America ran after him, calling his name out.

"Hey Japan! Wait up!" Britain shouted.

He lost sight of his Japanese friend but continued in the direction he was going. The blonde stopped to catch his breath. He looked around trying to spot either Japan or America.

"Guys, where are you?" he called.

"I'm over here," Japan responded. "Prease hurry."

Britain did as he was told and succeded in finding Japan. When Japan looked up at his friend, the former pirate saw worry, confusion, sorrow and anger in the Asian's eyes. Then green eyes met the orange and scarlet body on the ground. "China!"

The nation was at his friend's side in an instant. Blood had pooled around China from the bullet wounds and was seeping through the make-shaft bandage Japan had made. Britain shifted through his things, pulling any kind of cloth he had and wrapped them around the wounded nation. Xiongmao tried to wake his owner up, but failed to do so. America showed up a few moments later, completely out of breath.

"There you guys are," he huffed. "I thought I had gotten lost. Whatcha doin?"

He didn't get an answer. He didn't need one. Seeing China's blood seeping through Japan's and Britain's clothes they had wrapped around him was his answer. The usually loud blonde ripped off his bomber jacket and tore in half, then wrapped it around the brunette. Silently, Japan scooped China up and rushed off. Britain grabbed Xiongmao while America got the bloody katana and dented Wok before following their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whaddya think? Not bad huh? I was going to publish this over the summer, but I decided not to. R&amp;R! =^..^=<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I should** **have explained things in the first chappie. There are NO official pairings in this only hints that are hidden and Brotherly NiChu. There will be an OC that will appear later in the story, so keep an eye out for her in the future. Also, the countries will use their human names when they are not in meetings, or when they feel like annoying each other. Now ****on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

Pain. That was all he could feel. Someone was quickly, but carefully taking out the bullets from his backside. It hurt so bad that he wanted to cry out in pain, but he couldn't. His body was too weak to do anything. He couldn't even open his eyes. Then he drifted back into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Beep...beep...beep<em>

What was making that annoying noise? He couldn't figure it out at first, then realized he was in a hospital. His chest, back, arm and leg hurt like hell. Then he was aware of voices around him. One was Italy freaking out as usual, another was Germany trying to calm him down.

"Hush, he is trying to wake up." Japan sounded close, really close. Then golden brown eyes opened for the first time in two weeks, spotting all of his friends minus America for some reason.

"Yao!" Feli squealed before running towards him. China braced himself for the Italian's famous bear hugs, instead he got the most gentle hug ever. "We thought you wouldn't make it." the red head sobbed. Yao patted his back with his good arm not knowing what to say. Germany gently pulled him away.

"Where's my panda?" China asked tiredly. Britain walked forward and placed the black and white furball on the bed. "He's been wating for you to wake up." he said watching the panda snuggle against his owner.

"How long have I been here?" the Asian asked. The room went silent except for the medical machines and America out in the hallway talking on his cellphone (that explains why he wasn't in the room).

"Two weeks," Japan answered. "You have been in a coma for two weeks." The look on China's face broke the younger nation's heart, but he had to tell him. He saw the other's eyes struggling to stay open and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Rest. We'rr tark rater."

China's eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p>America slumped n the couch, running a hand through his hair. He had just got back from visiting China, who fell asleep just before a nurse came in. The nations then discussed what their next move would be in this investigation. Germany and Italy were going to be the weapon experts, France and Russia went off to search for clues, America and Britain were going to 'spy' on 'supicious looking people' while Japan stayed with his brother adn keeping everyone informed on his condition. Even though they were determined to find the person who was responsible, they were all thinking the same thing: why China? He was innocent and likeable to everyone, plus he was an awesome chef!<p>

America turned on the TV and took a nap, only to wake up later to his phone buzzing and answered it. "'Sup."

"Alfred, you won't believe what I found," a British voice said.

"Really? Awesome dude! Where are ya?" Alfred asked.

"I'm at Starbucks on-ahhhh!" Arthur suddenly screamed, then the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you weren't expecting Britain to get kidnapped so soon, da? *shudders* I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Review or message me because I'm in the mood to use Hetalia lines today!**

**Ja de!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Arthur! Arthur!" America yelled. "Damn it!"

He raced up stairs and slammed his office door open revealing Tony sitting in front of the computer looking at porn cites (of course).

"Tony! I need you to track down Arthur," the blonde demanded. "Pronto!" The alien saluted him and got to work. A few minutes later, America was out the door.

* * *

><p>Britain's eyes snapped open. He attempted to sit up, but something was preventing him to do so. He looked around, noticing he was strapped to a table by his ankles and wrists. The lighting was dim and his mind was foggy. <em>Where the bloody hell am I?<em> he thought.

"Are you awake boy?" a dark sinister voice asked over a hidden intercom system. "I hope so because we are going to have so much fun together!"

Britain had shut his eyes, trying to see if he could fool the mystery person. At first he thought it worked until he heard a buzzing noise. A scream suddenly ripped from his throat as he was electrocuted. His body thrashed against the bindings.

"Ah your screams are music to my ears," the voice said. "Keep singing."

The pain intensified and Britain screamed even louder. He thought his vocal cords would come loose, but the torture stopped. He laid on the table gasping in pain. His throat burned from screaming so much. Just before he passed out, he heard a high pitched voice say, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>America ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could while listening to his GPS. He eventually found himself standing in front of an old factory building. "Tony, are you sure this is the right place?" he asked through his bluetooth headset.<p>

"Yes," the alien replied. "I'm going to hack in to their security system."

The sandy blonde waited a few seconds before charging in, ready for a fight. However, there was no one around. He walked around for a little bit disappointed. There wasn't a single person here and there weren't any clues about Britain. Just before he was going to tell Tony this place was a bust, Alfred saw something laying on the ground. It was Arthur's cellphone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I just left this chapter like this on purpose. There are four more left!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

France and Russia stood in front of America's home just because France was being his usual stalker self.

"Oh America," he called. "Are you home?"

He waited for an answer before waltzing in only to be cussed out by Tony. Russia looked at the alien with a creepy smile. "You're America's alien friend Tony, da?"

The alien turned to the Russian and nodded. "You know where Alfred is, da?"

Tony nodded again and walked back upstairs, followed by the two nations. They were in awe on how many computers and screens were in Tony's room/office. Tony impatiently snapped his fingers to get the blondes attention. "Watch the middle screen."

What France and Russia saw shocked them. They saw Alfred bend down to pick up something when three shadows jumped out of nowhere, grabbed the unfortunate victim and vanished along with the item America was going for. France whipped out his cellphone and started dialing. Russia was handed a DVD and a DVD player by Tony who explained how he copied the video footage onto the disk. The Europeans quickly thanked the alien and drove to the hospital where Yao and Kiku were waiting. They watched the video with wide eyes.

"What are those things?" Yao asked.

"I don't know," Kiku said. He replayed it, this time pausing it at a certain spot as he had missed the figure the first time. "Ivan, Francis. Come rook at this."

The said two walked to either side of the bed and looked at the screen. "Can you zoom in?" France asked.

The screen zoomed in a few seconds later. Everyone scrutinized the picture, trying to figure out who the the figure was. France was the first.

"No, it can't be," he gasped.

Everyone looked at him. "Who?"

"Matthieu."

* * *

><p>Yao couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't fathom why little Matthew Williams would do such a thing. His head hurt as similar questions and thoughts swarmed. He glanced to his left to see his little brother sleeping with his head resting on his arms on the bed. Yao couldn't help but to think on how cute Kiku was looking right now. The Japanese looked like a cute little panda when he slept. China had silently vow to protect his brother no matter the cost, but no it seems that their roles had switched. Kiku sneezed himself awake and blinked sleep out of his eyes.<p>

"Sleep well?" Yao asked.

Kiku yawned and nodded. "Yes, I did. You?"

His brother shrugged. "Sort of." He glanced out the window and smiled. "The sky is pretty tonight."

Japan followed his gaze. "Yes it is."

To the two of them, it felt like old times when they would sit on China's porch and gaze at the night sky.

"Look, Japan. Two rabbits are playing on the moon."

"No, they're pounding moshi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, my two fav characters having a brotherly moment. I hope you remember which episode the last lines are from!**

**R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(One week later)

Britain could hear someone calling his name. His eyes opened to a blurry and bruised America sitting next to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Britain opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again and a strangled gurgle came out, his throat hurting more than usual. America propped the Brit against the wall and looked at his former guardian with worry, noting his bruises and burns.

"Do you have water?" the blonde rasped.

America shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "What did they do to you?"

"Those bloody wankers fucking elecrticuted me and decided to beat the crap out of me because they said I'm weak," Britain replied. "How did you get caught up in this mess?"

"I had Tony track your cellphone and got caught. As you can see, they also beat me, but not after I beat the crap out of those lameos!"

Suddenly, someone tossed a bottle towards them with a note attached. 'For Arthur,' it read. America picked the bottle up and gave it to said nation.

He watched as the Brit chugged it. The two sat in silence when they heard footsteps. A cloaked figure suddenly appeared before them.

"Enjoying each other's company?" he asked creepily. "It won't last long."

"Who are you?" Alfred asked.

The figure laughed. "Oh, Alfred. I'm surprised you don't recongize your own brother."

The hood fell, revealing Canada with bright red eyes instead of their usual soft purple. The captives were in shock.

"Canada, but how?" they asked in unison.

'Canada' chuckled. "The Matthew Williams you knew is gone. He exposed his darkest secrets to me, Necro," Necro explained. "I sensed his darkness and he accepted me freely. However, little Mattie started to resist me so I had to take over his body~"

He waved a hand, sending an invisible wave, pinning the two blondes against the wall. Then Necro extracted himself from Canada and flew over to America, greeting him by strangling him as hard as the demon could. Britain struggled to get off the wall as his former colony struggled to get free from the demon. America's face was turning blue and his trashing was slowing down. Necro smiled as his captive got weaker and made sure his other captive was watching. Britain was just about to get off when someone beat him to the demon. Mattie slammed his body against against Necro's, making him lose his grip on his brother as he and the former pirate got down from the wall. Canada and Britain rushed to America's side.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, of course! I am the Hero, you know!"

Arthur rolled his eyes before grabbing the younger two and the trio ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: America arrived where Britain was about two days ago, but they don't know that. R&R!**

**=^..^= =^..^=**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

America, Britain, and Canada ran through the dark maze, huffing and puffing like mini-steam engines. They took every turn that came up hoping not to run into Necro. However, their luck started to run out as they approached a fork in their path.

"Which way?" Canada asked.

"Right," America answered

"Left," Britain said at the same time. "We need to go left."

"I say right because heroes are always right!" the American boasted.

Arthur turned on his former colony. "Would you stop talking about your bloody heroes for once," he shouted. "We need to figure out how bloody hell we get out of here!"

The sandy blonde was about to make a comeback when dark figures emerged from the ground. They looked like Pictonians, except they were black with red eyes and no bulb over their head.

"Shadowhunters," Matthew whispered.

The duo looked at him. "Huh?"

"Shadowhunters. We need to go, now!" The Canadian hightailed it out of there, followed by Arthur, Alfred and Shadowhunters. Just when the trio thought they had lost them, the Shadowhunters lunged forward, grabbed Britain, tackled him to the ground and vanished.

* * *

><p>China, Japan, France, Germany, Italy and Russia followed a girl that France knew from way back when through a tunnel system. They had met her at the current enterance after she communicated to them with the help of Tony. France introduced her as Angel and the countries immediately like her.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ludwig asked for the tenth time.

"Ja, Ludwig," Angel replied with a sigh. _Man, this guy is paranoid._

She led the coutries through a narrow tunnel making them crawl on their hands and knees. As they crawled, China noticed a long, thin scar running above her knee down to the middle of her shin.

"How did you get that scar on your leg?" he asked.

"We're here," she said, blowing him off.

She looked over the edge, dropped down, ran behind a rock and motioned the others to follow. They peered behind the rock and saw black, Pictonian-like creatures march in.

"Those bastards are the same ones that kidnapped Alfred!" China exclaimed, getting the Shadowhunters attention.

Instead of looking for the source, they shrugged and walked off. Angel and the countries spotted an unconscious Briton on the ground. She raced over to her friend's side, checking him over for any new injuries. Arthur had brusies littering his body and face. He groaned and opened his eyes, revealing the girl kneeling next to him. Wait, she looked familiar. Her black hair, bluish grey eyes, her angelic face, and scar on her leg. "Angel?"

The girl smiled and wrapped the blonde up in a gentle hug, which he returned much to their onlookers surprise. America and Canada arrived five minutes later.

"China! Dude, you're here!" America cried, giving the old nation a quick hug.

"Sorry to break up the little reunion," a sly voice rang out. "We have some unfinished business to take care of."

Necro appeared in front of the group with an army of Shadowhunters.

"SchiBe," Germany cursed. "Britain, are you able to fight?"

"I think so," he grunted as Angel helped him up.

Everyone got into a fighting stance. The final battle was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we have been introduced to Angel. She had met France and Britain as children, but she moved away for awhile. The story about her scar will be in the last chapter of this, so I hope you stay tuned for it. It may answer any last questions you might have! R&R! =^..^= =^..^=**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

(insert Paint It White fight scene music)

The Shadowhunters had the nations surrounded and outnumbered. Angel watched her friends fight the creatures off in awe. She couldn't believe how many of Necro's minions were taken out by the countries, especially Canada and Italy. Italy was using a pasta whip and martial arts while Canada followed America's fighting style. Needless to say, they were being badasses even though they didn't appear to be the fighting type.

"Angel, behind you!" Britain yelled.

Angel turned to see a Shadowhunter attempt to grab her, only to be flipped over while others were either kicked or punched. Necro watched the specticle enraged.

"You Shadowhunters are absolutely uselesss!" he roared. "Get out of my sight! I'll take care of them." He hopped down from his hiding spot. America let out his hero laugh.

"Al last we meet face to face (even though they already had)! You are no match for the Hero Squad!"

Everyone stared at him. "The Hero Squad?" they repeated.

"It has a nice ring to it," Italy said.

"I know, right?"

"Can we please focus on the task at hand?" Germany snapped. "THERE IS A DEMON TRYING TO KILL US UND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS STANDING THERE LIKE DUMKOPFS!"

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, including Necro. Japan handed a shocked China his katana and walked forward. Necro looked down at him.

"So the little island nation wants to play? Good."

"Reave my friends arone!"

Japan jumped out of the way just as the demon slammed his fist against the ground. He finally found an open spot and stood there.

"I wished not to use this in our bout," he said quietly. "However, you reft me no choice." He moved his left hand over his left eye.

* * *

><p>Necro was busy attacking the others, knocking out America, Germany and France. China looked around and spotted Japan. His eyes widened.<p>

* * *

><p>"Final Secret Arte," Japan commanded, his eyes flashing. He flung his arm out. "Lamentable Thoughts!"<p>

The ground broke up in pieces and flew at Necro at high speeds. The demon yelled in pain and turned his sights on the Asian who had collasped from exhaustion. China and Britain ran towards Japan just as Necro attacked. China managed to dodge, however, Britain wasn't so lucky. He was hit by the back of Necro's hand, sent flying through the air, and crashed to the ground next to Japan.

"Britain, are you alright?" China asked, dodging another attack.

"I'm fine," the blonde replied, picking up Japan.

He raced over to him, dumped the unconscious Asian in China's arms, and the two hightailed it out of the cave just beofre it caved in. Just as they reached the exit, a large rock fell on Yao's leg. He yepled as his body crashed to the ground, Japan landing a few feet away. Arthur pushed the rock off, pulled China up and stumbled after Angel who had Japan.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so Necro's plan was to get rid of us in some freakish way?" America exclaimed.<p>

Angel nodded, annoyed. "And the Shadowhunters kidnapped me and Britain."

"Yes, America. That is exactly what happened."

America continued to blab on about their adventure and Britain kept interuptting him. Angel was talking to Canada when France walked up.

"Angel, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

She looked at him then back to Canada, whispered something to him, and the two walked away from the others.

"Whats up?" Angel asked.

France shifted uncomfortably, his eyes filled with shame. "I'm sorry about your scar," he finally said.

He expected her to yell at him or slap him, instead she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've waited a long time for you to say that," she whispered in his ear.

Angel let go and headed back to Britain.

"What did the frog want?" he asked.

"He finally apologized." Angel looked around, spotting Matthew and Yao talking. The Chinese had a broked leg and was hobbling around on crutches with Japan by his side. _Looks like Matthew is being forgiven._

"Angel?" Britain's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied.

Arthur's lips suddenly crashed against hers, only for them to deepen the kiss, completely oblivious of anyone watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, its finished! Just some more info about Angel, she was a slave during the French Revolution. She was beaten and whipped in front of the British Army. Just as Arthur was about to get her, the poor girl got whipped badly in the leg, thus the scar. France couldn't do anything to stop it, poor guy. So after that, Angel lived with Britain until WW2 and wasn't seen again til now. She is like the countries, but she is _not_ a country. I hoped you liked this story! Now, read the other stories: Chibi China's Epic Adventure and Hetalia: House of Horror. **


End file.
